Last Weekend
by Lunetaylina
Summary: A hero would show up and given the victims hope in a place where little existed. Save the day in strength, loyalty, love and trust, maybe some bloodshed of the most hated characters. Life never was a fairytale though.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hunger Games.

* * *

Many in my district hated the thought of traveling ironically but I was one of the few that actually really enjoyed the thoughts of what places were beyond the gates of District 6. There could be so much more out there; much more than the Districts and Capitol. There could be wilderness with life, and untouched rivers. Seas and Oceans that reflected the sun in blinding sparkles and unknown land masses that no one ever paid mind to.

That's what made my life sad, wasn't it? The fact that I'd spend days and nights dreaming of a world so unique and different from the world I lived it but I'll never be given a chance to find out for myself… Unless I was about to die in a week and sent out to travel to the Capitol to be slaughtered in a huge doom; I didn't want to hate the world I fantasized about before I died. But if I saw the world because of the Hunger Games I would step off the plate before it even started.

The Hunger Games was a thought I never dwelled on long.

I was currently 15, lived through three Reapings so far and I'm forever grateful for that. In all honesty though, how long can someone on tessesrae really last? I might have never faced my own death at the hands of 23 other people, might have never had nightmares of their blood on my own hands but was plagued with the fears of mine and my siblings names being called. Of watching their necks be broken, their blood being splattered on the ground and their killer's face stretch into a victorious grin as they realize that they just bought themselves another day at the cost of another's.

For all I knew, I could only have this one weekend to spend with my family and friends before I have to say goodbye and be boarded on a train either with them or without them… No matter how that turns out it's never a win/win situation.

Maybe that was why I huddled under my covers like I was carrying an incurable sickness, maybe if I even set a foot out of bed the Reapings would only approach faster.

My bedroom door creaked open, I flinched, and a voice called out, "Ina,"

That was my name being called by the foreign body at my doorway. As much as I wanted to screw my eyes shut and hope that it was only a figment of my imagination, I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Life in Panem just didn't roll that way.

Life in Panem didn't roll that way; especially, for its citizens in the Districts.

"Ina, you were supposed to be an hour ago." The person stated as she sat on the bed beside me.

I didn't to think hard about who it was. Lotta Cherry was my best friend, she was the only one I've met so far that saw the world in a similar way. I consider her my sister…

She had a sister that I use to consider one too, Lu Cherry. But things changed so fast and we somehow became different. It hurt to talk to her because I hardly knew her anymore. Lotta and my sister, Ali, were the only ones that knew how much I truly missed our fourth person because they missed her just as much.

I pulled my covers from my face and offered the other brunette a smile, "Morning, now I want to be left alone. Wake me up when it's over."

Lotta half laughed, "It will never end if you act like it'll last forever."

Point taken and accepted; the past Reaping days past long and painfully but they past. I always hope that they never return, hoping that the Capitol realize just how much the Games were a punishment to us.

"Come on, maybe we can catch Lu before…"

"Don't make me laugh, please, it'll hurt more." I said forcing myself out of the warmth of the blankets.

There was no way Lu would want to talk to us before she talked to her other friends.

"Hey, mom said if you want something to eat you better get up now." Ali announced when she came into the room.

My problem at that moment was if I could keep it down. The days counting down to the Reapings always shook me up and I'm surprised that I've never really fainted due to it.

Sometimes I wish my life was like the stories I heard about. When everything turned out to be okay; a hero would show up and given the victims hope in a place where little existed. Save the day in strength, loyalty, love and trust, maybe some bloodshed of the most hated characters.

Life never was a fairytale though.

_**Last Weekend**_

The day before the actual Reapings I started to really feel the effects. Time was running out and yesterday all Lotta, Ali and I did was lie in bed and reminisce of days before we had to worry about survival of the fittest.

Before Lotta and I had to worry about making sure Ali wasn't called.

Ali was only a year younger than us. But I would die before I saw her die on the big screen for the whole country to see.

I hated the feeling of being helpless but there was nothing we could really do. No matter how hard we wanted too. We weren't big, we weren't trained to specialize in weapons, and we couldn't tell the difference between poison ivy and mint.

"Lu broke down yesterday," Lotta announced once we began our walk around the district. "She's scared. One of her friends said they went on tessesrae, she…"

The thing with Lu's new friends was that they were all from the richer side of the district. I never really blamed for liking to hang out with them, I hated the thought that she choose to hang out with them over us but, they made her feel like she was safer from being called then she really was.

But one of them had gone on tessesrae. Things must have been getting hard if one of them went on it. Almost heartbreaking, and silently I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Bong. You guys remember him, right; really small skinny guy with red hair?" Lotta described trying to jog our memory.

I was glad that it wasn't Ukis but I still felt sorry for Bong. Being on tessesrae wasn't that bad but it increased your chance of being called upon.

I swallowed, "He… um, did she tell you how he told them?"

"He just came out and told them. From what she said, he didn't even flinch. Tara was upset that he's probably going to die but it really couldn't be helped. It was either him or his brother."

Guk was adorable. He was a new 12 year old who was much shorter than his pierce. Sometimes when he's playing outside with his brothers and friends he looks like a doll that you just want to squish until his sparkling blue eyes popped out of his head. Being that adorably cute should be illegal sometimes. I was glad that Bong did it instead. There was no way Guk could die before he even lived. Out of anybody, he was going to be remembered.

"Well, I guess that's nice. At least, he wasn't going to feed his sibling to the wolves." Ali spoke up when I refused to.

After a while of walking in silence I just began to laugh out of nowhere. If this wasn't an usual occurrence they probably would have thought that I had finally snapped.

"I'm sorry," I managed to sputter out. "I was just remembering that time we were walking home from school. The time we were telling each other ghost stories and someone slammed their door."

Ali began laughing too, "You jumped onto Lotta like she was able to hold you."

"Thanks for making me sound fat." I bumped the 14 year old with my shoulder.

These were the scenes I wanted to save in my mind forever. When it was like nothing in the world could touch us… It felt like for once we were young and on top of the world.

Moments are so insanely random, original and stupid. Moments were for the points in life when someone looked forward to them. For times when something happens and it's hilarious, outrageous and cheesy. Moments were there to remind people that sometimes, _sometimes_, life, no matter how hard, how sorrow filled and hopeless it feels at times. Sometimes living life was worth it.

**_Last Weekend_**

Blue skies and tweeting birds welcomed the people to the morning. It was bright a perfect time for a "celebration", only it felt like dark ominous clouds should have been hanging low, and dogs should be barking at an unseen danger.

Ali was doing my hair, since I was forever incapable of doing so. The most I could do with my hair was pull it into a ponytail.

We were both waiting for the distant sound a horn to call us to the square. It was a sound I dreaded. I love music, the little instruments we had in the district, the way they sounded. But that lone horn that played the same flat note played over and over again in my nightmares. Some days I wish I could take a broken tree branch to it. Shut it up forever.

Ali laid a hand onto my shoulder to tell me that she was done.

She meant more to the family than I did. No one would ever admit but it was true. She was the one who could cook, watch the kids and… She would be the perfect mother, she really would. I couldn't handle kids and cooking? My scone could come out burnt and hard, they could pass as hockey pucks if they were painted black.

I could read, draw, and dream. A perfect writer. But what use can someone like me do in a place where I'll never be given the chance?

The flat note echoed throughout the district and I met Ali's brown gaze.

This was it. The scariest day of the year for those who didn't get picked. The last day they'll see their family and friends for those who would be. This was it.

Ali and I stepped out into the blinding sunlight and followed the mass of teenagers migrating to the square where their fate would determine their destiny.

My hand stayed in tight contact with my sister's during the long walk, even as we met up with the Cherry family. Although I did hold onto Lotta's hand as well.

Where were filed into groups like cattle according to age.

I finally let go of Ali but kept hold of Lotta, at least hoping for comfort in the chaos of my mind.

I couldn't breath as the minutes dragged on and I kept trying to keep tract of people being filed in. Who was there and who I couldn't fine.

Then it started.

A single name was called. It echoed and rattled and circled around in my mind for what felt like centuries.

I could almost feel Lotta's hand break under the pressure of my hold.

I remembered turning my face toward her with a sickening snap. I remember meeting the brown eyes of my other sister. I saw Ali's shocked face in my mind.

This was it.

Confusion, realization, and hurt swirled in her eyes. I knew. I always knew she would just like I would. I could almost hear Ali chanting in her head.

This was it.

Lotta forced me away from her and went to meet Lu before she entered the aisle.

The scariest day for those who would never be picked… but my nightmare come to life.

Her steps would haunt my mind for years.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1)** I only did this for a grade in English but I figured why not post it. Write at least 3 pages on how you would spend the last weekend before the Reaping. I hated the book but loved the movie. Just never really got into the book, honestly. I wanted to take a different direction then what most other students would. I chose District 6 instead of 12, I decided that I wouldn't volunteer and my sister wouldn't be the one called, I hope that was picked up. Don't get me wrong, if this ever happen in real life I would jump in front of my family and friends in a heart beat.

**2)** Lotta and Lu Cherry are based off of my best friends... Yeah, trouble with Lu but I still love her. Ali is my sister. Ina, myself.

**3)** It's due Tuesday, April 17, and I hope I get a good grade.

**4)** I don't really now the condition 6 is really in but I only assumed it was more better off than 12 but I tried.

**Start Time: Sunday, April 08, 2012, 1:07 PM**

**End Time: Sunday, April 08, 2012, 3:04 PM**

**Word Count: 1,995**


End file.
